


in your hair

by thesurielships



Series: 7 Days Writing Challenge [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, hairdresser au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: in answer to a tumblr prompt: “Stop moving and let me braid your hair.”
Relationships: Amren & Varian (ACoTaR), Amren/Varian (ACoTaR)
Series: 7 Days Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978678
Kudos: 15





	in your hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julemmaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julemmaes/gifts).



Owning a salon in a cozy corner of a big neighborhood, Varian Shelley had met his fair share of interesting, funny or outright weird people. However, no one had quite managed to leave an everlasting impression on this hardened hairdresser the way a small - but somehow terrifying - woman did.

She was one of his most loyal regulars, showing up every Friday afternoon at 6pm on the dot, dressed for an end of the week work gathering.

“So what’s it gonna be tonight?” he asked as he ran his fingers through the silky strands, then gently massaged her scalp.

Amren’s eyes fluttered closed and she breathed out a low moan. “Careful, Shelley,” her ice cold tone was completely belied by the utter bliss on her face, and the way her body had completely melted against the chair.

“With you? Always,” he answered, fighting a smile. “I wouldn’t want the wrath of Prythian’s second in command to be unleashed upon me.”

“For the last time,” her words were slow, as if she had a hard time gathering her thoughts, “it’s just a utensil manufacturing company. And I’m the vice president, not the second in command.”

His hands roamed lower, working on the knots at the base of her neck. “If you say so.”

There was the tiniest smile on her lips, and Varian felt an irrational surge of pride. This guilty pleasure of his was getting out of hand; making the intimidating Amren Argent smile had become the highlight of his week.

She seemed to have zoned out, so he started working on her hair, assessing from her current outfit that she was going to a casual work party of sorts.

Of course, he knew there was no such thing as a casual look in Amren’s dictionary.

“What are you doing?” she mumbled, eyes still closed.

“My job,” he replied teasingly.

Her eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into her startlingly silver gaze so suddenly that he released her hair.

The style he was working on was completely ruined.

She cocked an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and let me braid your hair.”

Her glare could make grown men quake in their boots. “Braid?”

Varian wasn’t sure if he was fearless or stupid, but her glare only elicited a teasing grin. “It’ll look cute on you.”

“Cute?”

There was such outrage in her voice that he couldn’t stop the giggles escaping his throat. Soon he was doubled over, his head grazing her shoulder, his hands gripping her seat.

He raised his head and the smile froze on his face when he saw the way she was looking at him.

Like he was a fine piece of jewelry she coveted.

That was when Varian realized: no company ever treated its employees to dinner every week.

“Well?” she prompted, her eyes catching the light from the lamps ornating the mirror.

“Well,” he gently picked up her hair again, setting to work, “it would be great if your next Friday was free.”

Amren’s smile was the widest he’d ever seen from her; it took the breath right out of his lungs, and the hair right out of his shocked hands.

“Maybe I should just let my hair down,” she mused with a knowing smirk. “I have a date tonight.”


End file.
